1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras such as photographic cameras, movie cameras, etc., on which a signal receiver for performing remote control photographic operation is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, it has often been encountered that, when a remote control photograhic operation is to be carried out under a normal lighting condition, light beams directly enter into the camera body through an eye-piece thereof, which affects a light receiving element for an exposure meter to render it unable to indicate an accurate exposure value, or such light may strike the surface of a film in a cinematographic camera. To prevent such undesirable light from entering into the camera body, there has been proposed an eye-piece shutter which is to be placed over the eye-piece at the time of the photographic operation to intercept the undesirable light. This kind of device, however, necessitates a setting operation to cose the eye-piece shutter at the time of phototaking, the setting operation of which is apt to be overlooked by a photographer.